


Fools

by fastestmanalive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Slow Build, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU // Barry is bullied and Eddie is the only one who stands up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long (and it's not even done I AM TRASH). Love ya <3

“Watch where you're going, loser!”

Barry tried to side-step the towering athlete that was about to walk right into him, but he wasn't fast enough – he was knocked to the side, tripped over his own feet and hit the floor with a groan. His cheeks burned in embarrassment; around him, students stopped to watch how he struggled to get up or high-five the boy who'd pushed him. Barry didn't even know his name, but he was certain he was friends with Woodward. That guy had it out for Barry for some reason.

His bag had been open when he fell; all his things were strewn over the floor. Barry rolled his eyes and began collecting them. What had he ever done to anyone? Why did they all hate him so much?

“Hey... Need help?”

Startled, Barry looked up. A boy his age was standing above him, hands in his pockets and a shy smile on his face. Barry guessed he was new – he'd never seen him before.

“Uhm...” He looked around; the other students had already lost interest and were going about their day as usual. He didn't want to appear rude but... “Thanks, uh, I've got it.”

The boy's face fell and he bit his lip. “Okay. Well... See you around.”

He looked so miserable that Barry instantly felt bad; he realised that the guy probably _was_ new and only trying to make friends ( _Why did he choose Barry, of all people? How did he even_ notice _him?_ ).

“Hey!” The boy turned around, his blue eyes wide. “I- uh. I'm Barry.” He stood up, wiped his hands on his jeans before sticking one out for the boy to grab. “Barry Allen.”

The boy smiled and took his hand in a firm grip. “Eddie Thawne. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

In the end, Barry did accept Eddie's help. While they were collecting Barry's things (and _thank goodness_ his new issue of Captain America wasn't lost or damaged, he would've freaked if something had happened to it), he found out that Eddie was indeed new in town – he'd just moved to Central City from Keystone – and that he also liked comic books, though less so than Barry.

It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't part of his family – Barry loved Joe and Iris to bits, but he did want a friend other than them. Eddie was kind, funny, a junior like him and was into comics. If that didn't make him perfect friend-material, Barry didn't know what would.

“There you go,” Eddie said as he handed him the last pen. Barry smiled at him gratefully, tucking it into his backpack and closing the zip. “So, uh... What do you have now?”

“AP Lit. You?”

“Oh, uhm.” Eddie dug in his bag until he found what he was looking for. He took a look at the crumpled paper and grimaced. “Algebra. Gross.”

Barry couldn't hold back a laugh at the expression on Eddie's face; it'd been so long since he had been able to laugh in school, he was surprised with himself. “You'll survive.” Without asking first, he snatched the schedule from Eddie's hands and studied it. “Huh, looks like we have some classes together... and lunch.”

When he looked up, Eddie gave him a bright grin. “Cool.”

Barry smiled back and ducked his head. He didn't know what it was about the boy that made him so flustered – he barely knew him, after all.

Eddie nodded at him and he raised a hand before turning around and walking the other way.

“Barry?”

He turned back, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Uhm, where's room 207?”

Barry rolled his eyes with a grin, walking back to his new friend. He figured he could be late to class just this once.

 

 

Over the next few weeks, the two of them slowly grew closer; they had a lot in common, and Eddie didn't mind listening to Barry's science rants, even when he couldn't contribute.

More and more often, Barry came home later than usual. Joe didn't say anything – Barry was old enough not to ask permission to stay out, and besides, he was always home for dinner on time – only narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously when he came home hours after classes had ended. Barry didn't get it – was Joe not approving of him finally having a friend? Iris had tons; it didn't seem to be a problem with her.

Iris also had, like, a million after-school clubs, and they only had one car; so far Barry had always walked home, using the time to get his anxiety levels back to normal, but now Eddie offered to drive him home most days, an offer which Barry gladly took. It only meant spending more time with him.

Today was one of these days. They'd been to the library for a school project they were assigned to do together (Barry had jumped at the chance to work with someone who didn't despise him) and then gotten lunch at a diner. It was getting late; when they arrived at Barry's house, Joe was about to unlock the front door, looking surprised at the unfamiliar car in his driveway.

“Uhm, thank you.”

Eddie grinned at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. He quickly exited the car, waved at his friend one last time and walked towards the front door, where Joe was still standing. He was looking at him with a strange smile – almost as if he knew something Barry didn't.

“Hey.”

“Who's your friend?”

“Oh.” Barry squeezed past him through the door, putting his bag down. “New kid. He's nice.”

Joe hummed and followed him to the kitchen. “So... Is that who you've been spending so much time with lately?”

Barry opened the fridge and took out a bottle of soda. “Yeah,” he shrugged. “Is it not okay for me to make new friends?”

“Sure it is.” Joe leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “Just... You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?”

Barry shrugged. “Uhm, we're working on a project for English together?”

Joe huffed out a laugh. “Of course. What do you want for dinner?”

 

Barry was surprised that the bullying seemed to have stopped. He was glad for it; he didn't want Eddie to see him as a _victim_.

But Barry cheered too soon.

The bullying was back full-force on a friday, just when Barry thought himself safe.

They came out of nowhere, shoving him against the wall and ripping his bag from his shoulder. Barry's shoulder hurt where it had crashed into the brick wall; he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his breathing even.

“Look at this geek!”

“You gonna start crying?”

“Baby needs his mommy!”

“No, you forget she's dead.”

Barry leaned against the wall, trying to duck their arms as they tried to hit him. They did land a few punches; they didn't hurt physically, but the humiliation and hate made it hard for him to breathe. If he could just get away-- But no, his legs were like lead, refusing to do what his brain wanted.

“Hey!” The sound of the familiar voice made him open his eyes and look up. Eddie was running towards them, looking furious. “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

The boys laughed. “You serious? You're defending this los-”

“Get the hell out.” He pushed one of them away; their expressions changed from amused to angry, but Eddie didn't budge. “If you don't leave right now I'm calling the police.”

That seemed to have the desired effect. The boys left, but not without scowling at Barry one last time.

“You okay?” Eddie laid a hand on his shoulder, and to his own surprise he didn't shrug it off.

“I guess... Thank you. You didn't have to do that.”

Eddie frowned. “Of course I had to. We're friends.”

Barry shrugged and bit his lip. For some reason he didn't like the way Eddie had said that, like that's all they were.

“Do you feel like going to class?” Barry shook his head and Eddie gave him a soft smile and squeezed his shoulder. “C'mon then, we're getting ice cream. My treat.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh. sorry.

After the incident, Barry started to have a little... problem whenever Eddie was near.

So far he hadn't realised how _tactile_ Eddie was – he would always squeeze his shoulder, casually throw an arm around his shoulders, or nudge his shoulder when he made a joke. His intestines turned whenever Eddie so much as looked at him now, the touching only made it worse; and _why_ did he have to smell so good...?

“Bar?” He startled at the sound of Eddie's voice. “You okay? You zoned out for a minute there...”

“Uh, yeah.” Barry chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. “Let's- Let's get back to Dickens.”

Eddie wrinkled his nose in distaste but nodded. Barry's eyes swept over his face; the corners of his lips were turned down, a small crease appeared between his eyebrows-

Barry looked away in embarrassment, face bright red. Okay, so he had a crush on his new friend... So what? It wasn't like he was going to do anything about it; he saw the looks Eddie got from the girls in their year. And the seniors. And the cheerleaders. And- everyone, really. It wasn't like he had a chance.

“Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good.”

“Sure.” Barry swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat and put on a fake smile. “Uhm, I guess... Let's take a break?”

Eddie threw his pen on the desk immediately, leaning back in his chair and grinning at Barry. “That's the smartest thing you've said all day, Allen.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Oh shut u- oh.” He cut himself off when Eddie reached over him to take his water bottle, his arm brushing Barry's chest, his temple almost touching Barry's nose.

Suddenly Barry had trouble breathing, apparently couldn't even control his body anymore. He reached out his hand, laid it on Eddie's shoulder as he turned his head. Barry's eyes widened and he bit his lip; Eddie looked down, just for a split second, but he saw it. Now he only needed to lean in and-

Eddie gave him a quick grin, grabbed the bottle and sat back in his chair. Barry let out the breath he had been holding, his hand falling on his thigh, and, thankfully, he remembered to cross his legs before Eddie noticed his-- _problem_.

He tried not to feel disappointed – honestly, what was he expecting? – but it was hard not to when Eddie excused himself to make a phone call and left him behind.

 

 

They didn't talk about it. Why would they? Nothing had happened. Barry wasn't even sure if Eddie was aware of the effect he was having on him.

Besides, Iris had happily announced that she was going to the school's annual bonfire with _Eddie Thawne, can you believe it? He's so handsome, don't you think, Barry?_ Barry had only nodded and smiled, too anxious to ask her _not_ to date the boy he likes, please.

After Iris had left, he had dropped his smile and gone to his room where, a few hours later, Joe found him.

“You alright, kid?” Barry hummed in response, head buried in a comic book – he didn't even notice which one it was, _that's_ how upset he was. “Iris told me she has a date with-”

“I know,” Barry mumbled at his comic, but he was sure Joe heard him just fine. 

There was a hand rubbing his shoulder, a sigh, and Barry leaned his cheek on his hand. 

“Falling in love sucks, huh?” Joe sat down next to him.

“'m not in love. I barely know him.”

“Sure.” He didn't sound convinced. “You know Iris would understand...”

“I don't- I'm not going to tell her. You knowing is enough.”

“I wish I could help you, Barry. Liking someone in high school... It sucks. Especially when it's not just a crush.” Barry frowned at him in question. “Sounds like you have real feelings for this guy.”

“I- I don't. It's okay. _I'll_ be okay.”

Joe shrugged and ruffled a hand through his hair. “Come on, help me make dinner.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been trying to get over a horrible writer's block :/

Barry had forgotten how much he _hated_ school parties. The stench of alcohol, the jostling crowd, the music – the horrible, _horrible_ music that made his head throb in pain hours after he left events like this.

What made it even worse was seeing Eddie and Iris together, looking gorgeous and happy and _perfect_.

Barry felt like he was going to be sick. He had to make himself look away and sipped on his drink. He did his best not to grimace when the alcohol burned in his throat.

He gravitated towards the edge of the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone. One look at his watch told him that he'd only been here for half an hour. Barry groaned inwardly. _Great_.

He sat down at a safe distance to everyone – Eddie and Iris, in particular; he couldn't see them from his spot now –, leaning his back against a tree.

He didn't realise he dozed off. He startled awake when someone poked his arm repeatedly.

Opening his eyes, he saw Eddie frowning at him, his face way too close for his comfort. Barry blushed.

“Why are you sleeping?” Eddie whispered, eyes wide. Barry could smell alcohol on his breath. “How _can_ you even sleep here?”

Barry shrugged and sat up straight. “Didn't mean to.”

Eddie grinned and plopped down next to him; their thighs were pressed together, Eddie's arm looped through his. Eddie leaned his head back, grinning up at the sky – Barry studied his profile, the long line of his neck, the slope of his nose, his bright eyes. _Shit_ , he was in too deep.

“So how's the date?” Barry asked, trying to distract himself from letting his thoughts wander.

Eddie's smile dropped. “Date?”

“Uhm, yeah. You and Iris.”

Eddie snorted once, biting his lip, before starting to laugh – or rather, giggle. Eddie Thawne was _giggling_ – Barry didn't think he'd ever heard something so cute. “We're- oh God. Not a date. Why- Why would you-” He was cut off by his own laughter, leaning his forehead against Barry's shoulder, his body shaking. His breath was hot against Barry's neck, Eddie's arm tight around his.

“Well, Iris said-”

“I- I like her.” Barry's heart dropped. “But can I tell you a secret?” Eddie whispered, looking up at him. Barry nodded. “I like you more.”

 

 

Iris was driving them home when Barry allowed himself to think about what had happened. After his... confession – for the lack of a better term, because it wasn't one, Barry reminded himself, Eddie was just drunk and didn't know what he was saying – Eddie had fallen face-first into his lap and not stopped giggling until Iris found them. She didn't look too upset, Barry found, so maybe Eddie hadn't told her that they weren't on a date.

Eddie was fast asleep now, head on Barry's shoulder and drooling on his shirt. Barry tried his best not to move, to jostle him awake, but it was incredibly hard not to with Eddie so close. He wanted to lean his cheek against Eddie's soft hair, wanted to put his arms around him, wanted to pull him even closer.

He felt Iris's eyes on him; she was looking at them in the rearview mirror, a soft smile on her face. Barry blushed and smiled back, looking down at Eddie's hand on his knee.

Barry gave directions to Eddie's house and carefully manoeuvred the two of them out of the car. Eddie was heavy; it took longer than it usually would to walk him to the front door.

“Eddie?” Eddie looked up, a goofy grin on his face. “You gonna be okay getting to your room by yourself?”

Eddie leaned forward and widened his eyes. “You're pretty,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Ohhhh-kay.” Barry laughed nervously, blushing, and fished Eddie's key out of the pocket of his jacket where he knew he always kept it. “You have to be quiet, okay?” he whispered as he unlocked the door. “We can't wake your parents.”

Eddie wiggled his brows. “'re you planning something, Allen?”

Barry scoffed and looked away, avoiding his gaze. He dragged Eddie all the way up the stairs, to his room, holding his breath and praying that no one heard them – or more specifically, Eddie's giggling.

Eddie flopped face-first on the bed as soon as they were inside, stretching an arm out towards Barry. “Alleeeeeen,” he slurred. “Come here.”

“Uhm, I should really- Iris is waiting...”

“Tell her you're staying over tonight.”

Barry shook his head. Just the idea of sleeping in the same room as Eddie... As appealing as it was to him, he _couldn't_. This wasn't- He didn't-

Suddenly Eddie got ahold on his jacket and tugged him down. Barry toppled over, falling on top of Eddie with a grunt. Eddie snorted into his pillow, pushing him off so Barry was next to him on his back.

Eddie leaned up on his elbows and grinned down at him. “Hi there.”

Barry couldn't help but smile back. “Hey.”

Eddie's smile softened as he brought a hand up to Barry's hair, stroking it lightly.

“Eddie, wha-”

“Sshh. Been wanting this for weeks.”

That was the only warning he got before Eddie leaned down to kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it takes me over a month again to write the next chapter, someone please kick my ass...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how teenage boys interact okay don't judge me


End file.
